


Uptown Girl

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: — Да она вылитая та девица из клипа Билли Джоэла, чувак! — Рубен так радуется своему внезапному открытию, что забывает сказать Шону, что именно это за клип и кто такой Билли Джоэл.
Kudos: 2





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I saw your eyes  
> And you touched my mind  
> Although it took a while  
> I was falling in love  
>  **A Flock of Seagulls — Space Age Love Song (1982)**

Свобода оказывается не картиной, а скетчем. Никакого тебе масла, пастели или цветных восковых мелков, и нет холста. Просто сухие серые линии, растушёванные в нужных местах на скомканной салфетке — к свободе Шон не готов. Но идти нужно, ведь кто-то же ждал.

Ветер шумит, и точь-в-точь такой же шум стоит в голове, только вместо листьев — унылые мысли, тоскливые ожидания, скудные перспективы. И улыбнуться не получается.

— Всё закончилось, — незнакомец с глазами Даниэля сжимает Шона в объятьях, но раскрыв ответные объятия Шон не чувствует ничего.

_Ни-че-го, господин судья, и пусть секретарь сделает пометку в стенограмме._

— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь, что ты рядом, — Карен прижимает Шона к груди, смахивая набежавшие слёзы, а Шон подмечает лишь коричневую тушь, комочками лежащую в уголках глаз.

— Ох, Шон, — сердце Лайлы бьётся как сумасшедшее, когда она приникает к нему как уцелевший в кораблекрушении к спасительным обломкам.

«Справишься ли ты?» — обеспокоенные буквы пляшут на листке.

Шон обводит взглядом стоянку: асфальтовая пустыня, размеченная безрадостным жёлтым, не таит в себе ни единого сюрприза.

«Твой адрес дал мне Дэвид, Дэвид Мэдсен, что пользуется одним из абонентских ящиков штата Аризона. И я не удивлюсь, если ты не ответишь».

Но Шон ответил, и абонентский ящик штата Вашингтон благосклонно принял послание шестнадцатилетнего сопляка, едва научившегося отстаивать свои права на зубную щётку в тюремной ванной.

Сумка полна писем, зажатых книжными страницами как тисками, и эти письма — почти как надежда, только к земле пригвождают сильнее. Если б не они, то всё своё добро Шон уместил бы в карманах, воспоминания ведь и так при нём.

Три года спустя у Шона появляется её настоящий адрес, и это похоже на рождественский подарок, как и снег, что всё идёт и идёт, заметает следы, укрывает прошлое.

«Только не вздумай присылать мне кустарные поделки, производством которых славится пенитенциарная система нашей страны, — предупреждает она, — у меня на них аллергия».

Следующим утром, пока Рубен безуспешно ищет у себя кариес, Шон рисует её в образе волчицы, с сожалением понимая, что Кэссиди и близко не была похожа на такую, как та, что ведёт с ним переписку. Кэссиди — другой породы, да и пишет реже.

В середине весны волчица приходит на тюремное свидание. И пришла бы раньше, но Шон был против. Протестовал, упорствовал.

— Ого, — присвистывает Рубен, заметив наброски в блокноте, — зачётная цыпа. Вы типа с ней раньше не встречались, что ли?

В той жизни, что была у Шона до тюрьмы, волчица появиться просто не могла. Шон мог бы помолиться, поблагодарить Всевышнего за её появление, но вера — для слабых, и по ночам так некстати снится ему Лисбет.

Уходи, просит её Шон, не моя вина. Лисбет нахально кивает — да уж, не твоя, ты просто кинул зажжённую спичку в дорожку бензина. Не было бензина — хмурится Шон, и Лисбет вздыхает — это метафора, Шон, надеюсь, ты тоже сдохнешь.

Шон просыпается в холодном поту. Раз за разом. Месяц за месяцем. Лисбет и не думает исчезать.

Спустя пять лет на безымянном пальце волчицы сверкает кольцо. Бриллиант вместо стекла режет на куски сердце Шона.

«Я ничего тебе не обещала, — злобно фыркают слова. — Sé que me entiendes, Sean».

Глубокие царапины болят при каждом касании, от каждого нечаянно брошенного на них взгляда. Бриллианты — зло, в этом Шон уверен, а влюблённость — простая причуда.

— Вообще ни с кем?! — поражается Рубен, придерживая колени Шона, пока тот качает пресс. — Тебе сколько, двадцать четыре? Не, быть не может.

О своём безотрадном не-опыте Шон рассказывает ей в следующем письме.

«Стоило догадаться», — хмыкают буковки. И почему-то это совсем не обидно.

— Ты отказал обнажённой, готовой на всё девице только по той причине, что вода была холодной? — Рубен сгибается пополам от хохота. — Шон, ну ты и кадр.

«Абзац про озеро вполне может заменить целый роман Вудхауза», — вторит Рубену волчица, заставляя Шона стряхнуть пыль с читательского билета.

Даниэль навещает Шона всё реже и реже. Учёба, работа на полставки, друзья. Шон старается не обижаться, в конце концов хоть у одного из них есть относительно нормальная жизнь. Побелка на потолке камеры становится верной подругой всем размышлениям Шона.

Два года — и кольцо исчезает.

«Слишком разные. Терпеть не могу людей, согласных пить тёплое шампанское».

— Реально только пиво и травка? — Рубен угощает сокамерника сигаретой. — Чувак, ты столько всего упустил.

Для волчицы Шон рисует чёртову дюжину фужеров с просекко и пару ягод клубники.

«В стиле ромков, — комментирует она. — Попробуй узнать больше о классических закусках».

Нарисованную королевскую креветку Шон называет её именем, в ответ — недовольный смайл на полях.

В первом письме она радовалась, что он далёк от фотографии, и столько лет спустя Шон до сих пор не знает, почему.

«Я хотела увидеть Даниэля, — Шон замирает. — Представила, как он спрашивает моё имя, чтобы написать его на стаканчике с латте, а я вместо ответа шиплю: «И как ты с этим живёшь, Даниэль?»

«Прости, — приходит от неё короткая записка после затяжного молчания Шона, — но я вижу это так».

А следом и Даниэль не приходит на свидание, потому что: «Мы с Крисом это полгода планировали, никак не могу пропустить. Концерт века, Шон! Я уверен, ты меня поймёшь».

Шон смотрит на белёный потолок, который тоже не уверен, что заключённый Диас должен хоть что-то понимать в маленьких предательствах.

— Такие штуки нужно лицом к лицу обсуждать, — кивает Рубен на клочки бумаги под ногами Шона — всё, что осталось от записки волчицы. — Чего ты от неё хочешь? Чтобы она за короткие встречи и вечную переписку смогла поселиться у тебя в голове и всё там бульдозером пропахать?

А она уже там. Сидит, скрестив самые изящные лодыжки из виденных Шоном, и всматривается в мутную глубину его воспоминаний.

— Ого, — приятно удивляется Лайла, оглядывая чисто выбритого Шона, — это для меня ты так расстарался?

Извини, но нет, Лайла.

Извини-извини-извини.

Покайся, грешник! — орёт Лисбет в полуночную тишь. — Дьявол ведёт тебя!

Если бы он вёл, отвечает Лисбет раскрасневшийся Шон, мастурбация бы стала в разы приятнее.

Блудницы обманывают и искушают, Шон, а кроме них ничего тебя и не ждёт! Ты пыль! Ты пепел!

Ещё одно быстрое движение рукой — и Лисбет отправляется в персональный Ад, где у всех прихожан на ладонях растут волосы.

А ты тлен, устало отвечает Шон, а у меня и могилы-то своей ещё нет.

— Всего год остался, бро, — ободряюще хлопает Рубен Шона по плечу, когда тому повторно отказывают в выходе по УДО. — И заживёшь вольной птицей.

«Ещё целый год! — стонут буквы в очередном письме. — Двенадцать месяцев тоски».

Шон рисует волка в клетке, рисует волчицу, стоящую на задних лапах, и огромную, как тарелка для пиццы, злую Луну.

Ещё триста шестьдесят четыре таких рисунка, и нарисованный замок на двери клетки будет стёрт.

— Мы все приедем, Шон! — взволнованный Даниэль прислоняется лбом к грязному пластику перегородки. — Встретим тебя у ворот, прямо как в фильмах.

Шон кивает. Даниэль, Карен, Лайла.

«Я не смогу, — шепчет бумага, — мне так жаль».

Шон рвёт все письма, мечется по камере от стены к стене, сдирает кожу на руках, пытаясь растереть пятнадцать лет в порошок.

— Можно понять, — Рубен пожимает плечами. — Конец эпистолярному роману.

Шон встряхивает головой, отгоняя образ своей волчицы. Пусть себе воет в одиночестве.

Она больше не пишет писем, Шон их больше не ждёт. До свободы остаётся всего четырнадцать рисунков.

Я с первой встречи знала, самодовольно произносит Лисбет, что ты подохнешь как бешеная собака.

Посреди леса, в сердце звёздной тьмы, Даниэль всё говорит и говорит, и Шон, подкидывая поленья в костёр, ошеломлён тем, как много всего может произойти с человеком, если он не заперт за решёткой 24/7.

Жизнь Шона — в письмах, которые отдал ему на прощание Рубен. «Схоронил пару конвертов на всякий пожарный, пока ты бесился».

— Портленд? — Даниэль неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, стоя возле машины. И деревья кажутся ниже, чем были раньше. — Почему?..

«Я не смогу. Мне так жаль. Мой адрес ты знаешь».

Я объясню всё позже, Суперволк. Расскажу обо всём, братец. Только отпусти меня сейчас, иначе место волка займёт оборотень, который не знает ни единой сказки.

— Мисс Чейз повесила трубку, сэр, — злой енот-консьерж разводит руками, откладывая телефон в сторону. — Придётся вам уйти и попробовать связаться с ней позднее.

В его глазах Шон читает насмешку. Дешёвая обувь, недорогая одежда. На что рассчитывал, одноглазый? — безмолвно вопрошает енот. — Неужто на счастливый конец?

Слишком хороший район, слишком дорогие магазины. Кто-нибудь наверняка вызовет полицию.

Мистер Полицейский, заберите этого стрёмного мужика, он слишком уж подозрителен, и наверняка перепачкает мраморные ступени блевотиной, кто знает, чего ждать от бездомных в наше время, вдруг у него ветрянка или вши.

Виктория садится рядом с Шоном, и тот словно видит её впервые.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Шон. Вроде бы так принято у взрослых людей.

— А ты не умеешь врать, да и вид у тебя как у статуи Пола Баньяна, облюбованной голубями, — хмыкает Виктория, беря руку Шона в свою.

— Пятнадцать лет долгий срок, — замечает он, переплетая свои пальцы с её.

— Долгий, — Виктория смотрит на Шона задумчивым взглядом. — За столько времени вполне можно привыкнуть выть на Луну вдвоём.

— Боюсь, именно это со мной и случилось, — улыбку не спрятать.

— И со мной, — Виктория касается его щеки, — какое совпадение.

«Эй, братец-волк, хочешь послушать новую сказку?..»


End file.
